Modern vehicles may include systems or devices configured to provide telematics and/or infotainment services and having the capability of communicating with portable electronic devices (e.g., telephones, smart phones, tablets, personal digital assistants (PDA), computers, etc.) located within the vehicle. Such communication may be facilitated through hardwired connections (e.g., the portable devices may be electrically connected to an electromechanical port of the system or device via one or more wires or cables) or wireless connections (e.g., personal area networks (e.g., Bluetooth) or wireless local area networks (e.g., Wi-Fi)). In any event, when enabled, this communication capability may allow for the hands-free use of a suitably-configured electronic device by an occupant of the vehicle even though the device may not be within reach of, or in relatively close proximity to, the occupant, among potentially other functionality.